You Can Even Marry Harry
by Goddess939
Summary: But this time, its not Ike Hermione's messing around with.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, although if I did, I would lock up Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in a dungeon, and keep them all for myself. VIOLINS ROCK!

**Chapter 1**

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

It had been the night after the final battle. They had been vulnerable after seeing so much death and bloodshed, and when Hermione went into Harry's room, neither had expected to go so far. Yes, they had slept together, but not in the way that lovers would. They loved each other, but in a friendly way, and their love making had been just that-friends comforting each other after such a devastating war. He had asked her to marry him that night, and in the heat of the afterglow, she said yes.

It had been four years since they had gotten married; four years of wacky holidays, burnt dinners, and late work nights. For Hermione Potter, it had also been four years of a passionless marriage. At first, Hermione had thought she could learn to love Harry, but as time went on, she realized that it was a lost cause. So she started working later and later, throwing herself into her work as to avoid her husband who loved with all his heart, but could not bring herself to love back.

This night was another of those late nights. Harry and Hermione had had another spat after she flooed him to tell him she would be late again, but he had wanted to spend time with her that evening. As she furrowed her brow at a particularly difficult assignment, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, thinking it was probably Ginny coming to say good night.

"Potter," drawled a voice that certainly did not belong to Ginny, "I need that paperwork now."

"Oh, its you," she scathingly replied, "I thought you were-"

"You thought I was the weasliette, didn't you," sneered Draco Malfoy, "or maybe it was Saint Potter you were thinking of."

"Here are the papers Malfoy," growled Hermione, using every ounce of self control she had to keep from hexing him, "now will you please leave my office?"

Draco grabbed her wrist as she was handing him the papers, and pulled her to her feet. They glared at each other for a moment; the he smashed his lips into hers. She struggled for a moment, but found the warmth of his body and the movement of his lips too much to bear, and finally gave in to him. They were locked in that heated embrace for what seemed like hours, but were in reality, just minutes. He finally pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. He smirked at her once, and then walked out of her office. Hermione touched her lips, her thoughts drifting to Harry and the realization of what she had done finally set in.

_**End Chapter 1**_

So what did you think? Tell me in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A Note to My Reviewers:

Rainbow Shiner-I'm sorry that this story was not what you thought it would be. Let it be known that this story is Hermione/Draco, so that there is no more confusion about it.

siri-poo- again, sorry. This story is strictly Hermione/Draco. I'm not really a big fan of Hermione/Ron fan fictions, but I'm all for them in the book

Chapter 2

A Kiss Goodnight

Harry had given her a kiss goodnight when just an hour ago, her lips had been entangled with Malfoy's. Surprisingly, she did not feel disgusted after the incident. She instead felt a tickling feeling in her abdomen, as if a thousand butterflies had been released at one time. A warm feeling. A feeling she never experienced with Harry. Hermione decided to confront Malfoy the following day, and let her mind drift of to dreamland.

"Just what did you think you were doing Malfoy?" growled an irate Hermione. She had strutted into Malfoy's office well after everyone else had gone home to enjoy their weekends, not wanting to risk their conversation being overheard. Draco didn't even bother to look up at her.

"Just what did I do, Potter?' he drawled in a slightly humored voice.

"You-you-," Hermione stammered, "you harassed me!" not being able to bring herself to say what had truly happened.

Draco gave a small chuckle. Then, with his head still facing the work on his desk, and not the infuriated witch in front of him, he replied.

"I'd hardly call what I did to you 'harassment'. You loved every minute of it, and I wont deny that I enjoyed it too. It was simply release on both our parts. Your not happy with Potter, and I haven't gotten any in quite some time. It was something that we both needed, and that I took the incentive to provide." He paused, and then smirked, "I'm willing to bet that the real reason you came here tonight was to see if we would do it again."

Hermione was shocked at this declairation. Then, she strode across the room, pushed Draco back into his chair, straddled him, and pressed her lips against his, their bodies molding together, as if the pieces of some sensuous, passionate puzzle. Draco was startled, but quickly began reciprocating the kiss. Their lips were everywhere, their hands flying over each others bodies as if they were trying to memorize every every curve and crevase of each others bodies, and this time, it didn't stop at just a kiss.

End Chapter 2


End file.
